


Happy Birthday~

by hishiyake



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舊文存底，記於2006年世界盃結束後，德國國家隊跑去美國幫Klins過生日</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday~

**Author's Note:**

> 前敘之後會出現的配對：
> 
> Loew＆Bierhoff＆Klinsmann  
> Lehmann＆Kahn  
> Timo＆Lahm  
> Borowski＆Mertesacker  
> Schneider＆Neuville  
> Podolski＆Schweinsteiger  
> Ballack＆Frings  
> Friedrich＆Klose
> 
> 全部共１７人，這就是我對德國隊的愛呀（笑）。

７月２９日，這個在一年中，一個月裡，不是很重要，也不是月底的日子。

但這一天，對他們而言，卻是意義非凡。

  
「Bierhoff經理，你確定，教練真的只有一個人在家嗎？」搭著前面的人的肩，小豬－Bastian Schweinsteiger，側過頭開口問。

「嗯，我已經叫我老婆，把教練的老婆和孩子，假借旅遊的名義帶到加拿大去了。」Bierhoff想了想「應該會到明天早上才回來。」

「你老婆也去了嗎？」他身邊的人，有些扭捏的問出這個問題。

「當然。」見到他這副樣子，讓Lehmann唇角綻出微笑。趁著大家都不注意的時候，他偷偷拉起了他的手。

「你幹嘛？放開。」似是害羞的想掙脫他的控制，未料Kahn的手，卻被他抓的更緊。

「有什麼關係，反正有沒有人在看。」為他把帽子拉低，他湊近他臉邊，衝著他就是一個大大的笑容。

「不准握太久。」就是對他的笑容沒輒。Kahn怎麼樣也不想承認，在球場上一向意義風發的大獅子，私下卻被比他年紀還小的他壓的死死。

不過若要說這群人不引人注目，絕對是騙人的。

１６個身高平均１７５以上的人走在一起，儘管有些帶著帽子或墨鏡，但帥氣的程度，依舊是引來旁人的注目。

這一群看起來像模特兒般的團體，不是其他人，就是本次世界盃奪得季軍的德國國家隊。

「教練真的要辭職了，感覺上，好像還無法相信。」看著前方，踢著石子的Lahm一副有些失意的臉。

「好像還是昨天，教練溫和鼓勵的笑臉。」被小Lahm這麼一提，全隊的人都顯得有些感傷。

一路帶著他們，飽受兩年的風風雨雨。間中他們或許有些不愉快，或許有些嫌隙，不過，那都已經過去了。

現在的他們與Klinsmann間，留下的是深厚的情誼與無可取代的默契。他們打從心底敬愛，服從教練。

  
「給教練兩年的時間吧。」Bierhoff打破這有些令人難過的情緒「我相信，兩年後，教練會回來的。」這是他個人的希冀。

「是呀，我們今天是要幫Klinsmann慶生，不是要讓他難過的，大家別再這種臉。」到目前為止還算是隊長的Ballack，開口鼓勵著。

不過，這樣團結的德國隊，偶爾還是會有狀況外的人出現。

「Oliver，你聽這個。」把一邊的耳機拿下，他很自然的掛到他耳朵上「這是他們的新歌唷。」漾著笑，不過他的笑容如同往常般天真，讓人一點也看不出他即將３３歲了。

「是我們上次去參加的那個演唱會的團體嗎？」熟悉的旋律，讓Neuville也跟著笑了「Bernd，我們什麼時候再去呢？」

「我已經買好票了。」雖然他看起來人呆呆傻傻，不過該做的事他不會遺漏－－當然在球場上也是「下個月的10號，你要空下來給我唷。」

「嗯，我知道了。」

德國隊，小花朵朵開的第一對。

「Per，你的腳還會不會痛？」雖然開刀至今也半個多月了，可是Borowski還是對他的傷很放不下心。要不是Mertesacker的堅持，他其實私心的不太想讓他來。

在恩重如山的總教練，和自己心愛無比的情人間，容他小小的自私一下。

「Tim，我已經沒事了啦。你不是也聽醫生說了？」明明每次複診的時候，他都在自己身邊，可是卻也每次都放不下心。

「Per，你不懂。」對足球員來說，腳是他們的生命「你還那麼年輕．．．．」要是有個萬一，不，他連萬一都不敢想。

「Tim。」對他這種過分保護的心態有點無奈，不過Mertesacker也很清楚，他是因為愛自己，所以才會如此關心。  
「我知道了。那，肩膀借我？」說著，他把手搭到他肩上，讓他協同自己，一起分擔腳上的重力。

「Per。」微微笑了，Borowski一手環住他的腰際。  
「你如果要把你的全身都交給我也沒關係。」明明他就小自己四歲，他疼他是天經地義的事情。Borowski有時候會想，他如果能多依賴自己一點就好。

「呵呵。」似乎想到什麼而笑了出來，Mertesacker悄悄的貼近他耳盼「那連我的下半生，都交給你囉。」

「沒問題，你的下輩子、下下輩子，我都定了。」

德國隊，小花朵朵開的第二對。

「Miro，這邊，你在看哪裡？」把一邊走路一邊發呆的他拉到身邊。險些撞上柱子的危險畫面，讓Friedrich倒吸了一口氣。

真是，明明在球場上就生龍活虎，射門鏟球空翻都不難倒的他，私下卻讓他一直提心吊膽。

「啊，Arne，你有沒有看到，那塊招牌好特別。」雖然已經被他警告，但他仍舊不以為意，還是望著遠方。

「Miro．．．．」對他這種態度很頭大。不過Friedrich卻也拿他無可奈何「Miro，手給我。」

「嗯？」見他朝自己伸出手，Klose雖然小小一遲疑，但還是把手交疊上去。

「至少握著我的手。你要看什麼我不介意，真的跌倒時我會拉住你的。」掌心上傳來的溫暖，讓他清楚的了解，這是沉重卻甜蜜的負擔。

「Arne。」他的貼心，令他有些靦腆的笑了「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」

德國隊，小花朵朵開的第三對。

「唉．．．．」走在最後方，意義上近於壓隊的他，看著眼前這一群人，忍不住嘆了一口氣。

原來這就是他們國家隊私下的模樣。

幸好他們這次出國很低調，要不然被記者拍到還得了？

好吧，他不否認，他的心情除了擔心無奈，當然還多了點忌妒羨慕。

不過，真正令他擔憂的．．．．

未來他要怎麼帶領這群德國隊呀？

  
「隊長，你們準備了什麼禮物？」除了Bierhoff和Loew以外，他們幾乎每兩個人手上就有一個禮盒。這讓Podolski不禁開口問了最靠近自己的Ballack。

「既然是禮物，現在說好嗎？」與Frings對看一眼，Ballack似乎想要賣個關子。畢竟這是他和Frings千挑萬選的禮物呀。

「隊長好小氣。」反倒是Podolski身邊的Schweinsteiger發出抱怨。

「Timo，那你們呢？」既然隊長不肯說，Podolski選擇乾脆的放棄，轉而問向另一邊的Lahm他們。

「很可愛的小松鼠音樂盒。」說到這個，Hildebrand的笑容突然燦爛起來，一副很驕傲的開心表情。

「小松鼠音樂盒呀．．．．」Podolski大概能了解的點點頭，確實，很像Hildebrand他們會送的禮物。

「我家有同一款的，只不過我是兔子。」當初是他相中這一式三款的音樂盒。Hildebrand買下白兔的送自己，而Lahm則回送了小老鼠的。最後的松鼠，是他們倆一起送給教練的。

「那你們呢？」一旁的Lehmann聽到他們的對話，也拉著Kahn加入話題。

「我們送補品。」兩個人相視，很有默契的一笑。

「帶的進來嗎？」記得過海關的時候，不是會檢查行李嗎？

「我們是托美國的朋友買的。」Schweinsteiger才不會那麼笨，自從上次有的某笨蛋帶錯護照的前例後，幾乎只要有關出入境的問題，Schweinsteiger都幫他一手包了。

至次為了省麻煩，他乾脆請美國的友人幫他們買好補品。

  
「一下飛機就不見人影，就是為了要去拿禮物？」一下飛機的時候，兩個小子就跑的不見蹤影，害他發了一頓大火，原來就是要去拿禮物？

「嗯嗯。」點頭。雖然被老大罵得很無辜，不過當初想要保密，就也沒特別解釋。只是現在，講了就講了吧。

「那，Kahn老大，你們呢？」一群人中，不知道是誰把問題拋給了Kahn他們。

「我不知道，禮物是他挑的。」Kahn一向對挑禮物這件事不太擅長，所以很自然的把事情交給他。  
這也算是他對Lehmann的一種信任。

「保密一下，到時候就知道了，不用太期待。」聽著Kahn的話，他微微揚起笑，也許別人都不知道，只有他一個人了解。Kahn話語裡，不經意透出來的感情。

「喂，你們再不快一點，我們可能中午都到不了唷！」前方的Bierhoff吆喝著，他們這才發現，自己已由領先的人群，落到了最後。

「快一點，快一點。」推著Podolski的背，Schweinsteiger如此催促。

「好好。」回頭，他望向Ballack他們「隊長、老大，第一名有沒有獎賞？」

「沒有。」一隻大手突然搭上Podolski的肩，他抬頭一看，原來是Loew「不過比我慢的，通通都有懲罰。」我們的新上任主教練，意味深長的掃了一眼顯然悠閒的他們。

「咦？不會吧？」

美國的街頭，上眼了一群高個的人們在狂奔。

「這樣會不會太狠？」見到他們一個個超過自己，Bierhoff索性與Loew並肩緩步走著。

「不會，這可是一種練習。」笑著，新任的主教練，絕對也不是什麼省油的燈。

  
「叮！」麵包機發出清脆的聲音，伴隨而來的，是土司特有的香味。

他拿起了麵包，隨意抹上一些果醬。咬起來，卻是食不知味。

他才剛剛把妻兒送到機場，現下家裡空蕩蕩的杳無人煙。

這種寂靜的感覺，有多久沒嚐到了？這兩年來，好像從沒有這樣的時間。

如食雞肋般的啃完土司，他隨性的往沙發上一倒。望著白澄澄的天花板，他陷入沉思。

這兩年的日子過得很苦，外界的批評聲浪，不看好的言語，期盼著他下台的民意，確實也一度讓他大受打擊。

只是那個時候，他從來沒有現在這種感覺－這種只有一個人的感覺。

在外界的批評聲浪劇起的時候，有Bierhoff為自己阻擋。在不看好的言語漫延的時候，有Loew為自己加油打氣。在期盼著他下台的民意出現的時候，有隊員們力挺自己。

他從來都不是一個人。

聽到他離職的消息，隊員們沒有太驚訝，也不會太感傷。只是臉上露出的表情，讓他到現在都還耿耿於懷。

那一副宛如棄子般的表情。

不過他們還是揚著微笑，親切的拍拍他的肩，或給他一個溫柔擁抱，對他說：「教練，謝謝，我們知道你累了，好好休息吧。」

是他無能。是他這個人不夠堅定，是他這個人目光不夠長遠。

沒有辦法帶著他們奪冠捧盃，沒有辦法繼續帶領他們再走下去。

兩年來的風風雨雨，讓他累了倦了。他原以為躲進自己的巢中，會讓自己好過一些，可是事實卻不盡如此。

隨著離開他們而去後，好像有什麼東西，是他還沒帶走的。

好像有東西，還遺留在德國，還遺留在德國國家足球代表隊中。

「叮咚！」門鈴聲躍然響起，打斷了他個人的冥想。還略為失神的他往大門走去。老實說，他還真想他那群孩子們。

「快遞！」門外的聲音有點奇怪也有些熟悉，但尚未完全回過神來的他，卻沒有發現「德國來的快遞！」

「德國？」是他那群寶貝寄來的嗎？雖然希望很渺茫，但他還是很期待「來．．．．」

「砰砰！砰！！砰！！」一連串的拉砲聲響，讓他不禁驚嚇呆愣，最不可思議的，是眼前的一大群人。

「Klinsmann教練，生日快樂！！」正中間的Ballack代表大家捧著一個大蛋糕。

「你們．．．．」眼前的景象讓他又驚又喜，習慣性，他把疑惑的視線投向Loew和Bierhoff尋求解答。

「國外訓練，兼戶外教學。」與Bierhoff對看，Loew邊笑邊回答。

「教練，這是我們的禮物。」唱完生日快樂歌，切好了蛋糕，他們不忘一個個獻上禮物。

「啊，Michael、Torsten。」接過禮物「可以現在拆嗎？」

「當然。」Ballack點點頭。

拆開禮物，裡面是兩個１３和８球衣模樣的抱枕。

「教練平時很辛苦，靠在這上面會紓解壓力。」Frings說了今天除了和Ballack耳語以外的第一句話。

「謝謝！」

「再來是我們的，教練，這是補品，給你滋補身體！」跟Podolski一起捧上禮物「而且教練，他還有治掉髮的功能唷。」

「謝謝。」摸摸他們倆的頭，這兩個，都是他器重的小孩兒。

「這是我和Timo送的音樂盒。」Lahm遞上盒子「裡面的音樂，是德國國歌，希望教練不要忘了我們。」

每次球賽開始前的國歌，是他們團結一心的證據和紀念。

「我不會忘記的。Philipp、Timo，謝謝你們。」

「這是球鞋，教練之前的球鞋壞了吧？雖然知道教練可能已經買了，不過這是我們的心意。」Lehmann代替Kahn把禮物交給Klinsmann。

「謝謝，Jens、Olli，我剛剛好還沒買呢。」

「我和Arne一起去訂做的吊飾和小擺設。」Klose其實不太會應付這種場面，不過他還是被Friedrich給推出來。

「是金靴和金杯。」金靴的吊飾上，刻著２００６。而金杯上，則是刻著１９９０。

「這是教練和Miroslav的紀念。」搭住Klose的肩，Friedrich為他開口。

「謝謝你們。」他不諱言，這兩樣東西，的確勾起他很深的回憶「這真的是一個很棒的紀念。」

「最後是我們的。」Schneider捧上一個不太小的方形盒子。

「Schnix，你可是最後一個唷，壓軸的禮物可不能太差。」Ballack手環著臂。眾人一副像期待又像看戲。

「放心，這東西保證教練一定喜歡。」Schneider笑的相當燦爛，似乎是相當有把握的樣子。

「耶．．．．」帶著愉悅，他打開盒子「這．．．．是世界盃的專用球？」這球不是只有球場才有嗎？

「Schnix，你不是費盡千辛萬苦才都回來的嗎？」Frings有些驚訝，這個對Schneider意義非凡的球，他居然就這麼送給教練。

「沒關係，」依舊是笑的純真「我偷了三個。一個還在Oliver他家裡。」他，說的很自然。

「咦？」

  
一陣喧嘩擾攘之後，興高采烈的一群人喝了點小酒。不過多時，倒的倒、睡的睡、消失的消失，最終只剩下三個人。

「Jogi，毯子。」雖然現在正是酷暑，但對這群席地而睡的孩子們，他還是體貼的為他們蓋上薄被。

「一個、兩個、三個．．．．」一旁的Bierhoff發揮經理性格數起人數來「少了４個？」

「是Jens他們，他們剛剛跟我說，想去附近逛逛。」Lehmann和Ballack他們走之前，有和自己打聲招呼。

「真是好閒情逸致呀。」有點怨念但又有點欽羨，他的想法Bierhoff不會不了解。因為他一定也是這麼想。

「這附近有很好的景點嗎？」望著他的背影，Bierhoff克制著想把手搭上他的肩的慾望。他不會忘記，之前在季軍賽後與柏林慶祝會上，他三番兩次打破他們之間君子協定的事情，曾經惹得溫吞的Loew多麼生氣。

「有呀，其實樓頂上就是了。帶著酒，我們上去吧？好久沒有這麼悠閒的三個人一起喝酒了。」他，主動開口邀約著。

「好呀。」

「好微妙的感覺。」今日的月色有些朦朧。徐徐的微風吹撫，夜間的氣溫涼爽適宜，讓人一點也感覺不出這會是熱死人的天氣。

「什麼東西？」為他再倒了一杯酒。Bierhoff順口問。

「能和你們這樣喝酒。當上教練之後，三個人聚在一起的時間很多，但這樣輕鬆的感覺，還是第一次吧。」痛苦、辛勞，已經過去了。他最慶幸的，是有他們在自己身邊。

「Jogi、Oliver，謝謝你們。」他，各握住他們的手。

「不客氣。能跟著這樣的教頭，才是我們的幸運呢。」

淡淡的薰風，環繞在他們之間。

「對了，這是我們準備的禮物。」將東西由包包裡拿出來，他把禮物遞給他。

他們準備的禮物應該是眾人中最小的，不過包含的心意，他們相信他會懂。

「耶？這個是？」一片板子與光碟。Klinsmann才看了一眼那板子，上面是密密麻麻的簽字，他就了解了。

「簽名留言板，這是Jogi找了每一個隊員，為你留下的一句話。這片光碟，是大家對你的道別和感謝。」Bierhoff把東西交到他手中「請你好好珍惜。」

「我會的。」習慣性的抿住下唇，他不否認，這真的是他收到最感動的禮物「Oliver、Jogi，真的很謝謝你們。」環住了他們倆的頸子，Klinsmann埋首在二人肩頭。

他真的從來不後悔接下總教練的位子，他從來不後悔跟足協高層作對，他從來不後悔把德國球隊大翻新。因為他有那群重要的孩子們，因為他有他們。

「不要讓我們的苦心百費了。」一手環住他的腰，Bierhoff輕輕拍撫。

「我們都相信，你會回來。」Loew也拍拍他的背「在你回來之前，我和Oliver會負起責任的，幫你帶好球隊。」

「Jogi、Oliver．．．．」他沒有辦法給予承諾，正因為他是個守信的人，所以他才更沒有辦法給他們諾言。

  
「不用說，不管結果如何，只要你記住。」

「我們是為了你，才願意繼續留在國家隊的。」

  
「教練他們之間的感情，還滿複雜的。」深夜１點，Klinsmann家鄰近的公園裡，有四個人在聊天。

「大家都看得出來呀，不論是Loew教練還是Oliver都是。」四年前他們還是隊友，Ballack習慣性直乎他的名字。

「教練的離開，給他們很大的打擊吧。」對Klinsmann的知遇之恩很感激，Lehmann也是國家隊中，最不希望他離去的其中一人。

「教練心意至此，說什麼也沒有用。」Ballack和他談過，不過他的態度堅決無法說動。Ballack去找他之前就有感覺了，作風行事上都很有主張的他，一旦下了決定，是不可能輕易改變的。

「要是他知道Oliver他們的感情呢？」他不是多事，而是和Oliver一起當球員的那幾年，他不忍心見到好友痛苦。

「也許會逃跑吧？」Lehmann的一語，讓眾人頓時沉默。

教練和他們是不同世界的人，他有真正心愛的女人孩子，和他們只是當幌子的另一半不一樣。

這樣的戀愛，注定是悲劇吧。

  
打開啤酒瓶的聲音沒停過，只不過由原先的豪氣，逐漸轉成細碎。這也是他們倆共通的默契。

「還要嗎？」壓低聲音，唯恐就是吵到在他肩上熟睡的那個人。

「不用了，你也夠本了吧？」左肩僵硬的不敢有任何動作，只怕一個不謹慎，打擾了他難得的好眠。

「這種感覺太舒服了，也難怪他會睡著。」將他幾縷垂散額前的髮絲往後撥，他的動作中帶滿著對他個人的憐愛。

「不過繼續睡下去，會感冒吧？」和Bierhoff對看一眼。

「那東西就交給你收囉。」伸手，他大手一撈，輕輕鬆鬆的就把他打橫抱起。

「嗯。」活動了一下許久沒有移動的肩膀。他認命的收拾起地上凌亂的殘骸，一一將垃圾打包放進塑膠袋中。

「好像有比以前好一點，沒有那麼瘦了。」懷裡的體重對他而言不成問題，只不過比起那陣子的操勞，現在的確是恢復不少。

「嗯。」只是淡淡的點點頭沒有多加回應，他們一同走下天台「Oliver．．．．也許我們這樣太自私了。」

「嗯？」停下腳步，他回頭，見到沉思皺眉的他「哪裡很自私？」

「我們一直想把他留在自己身邊，可是這樣，真的對他好嗎？」他不想再看到他辛勞痛苦，為了國家隊煩心，為了國家隊體態漸消的樣子。

可是他卻也希望，在他指導那群孩子時他能在自己身邊，偶爾與自己踢球練習，偶爾與自己收拾場地，偶爾與自己低聲交談。

他的理智告訴自己，該讓他去做他喜歡的事情，而不是強迫他待在他不喜歡的地方。

但是他的感情又告訴自己，他需要他，他不能沒有他。

在這樣雙重的矛盾下，Loew真的不知道－－是要強硬的挽留回他，還是要欣然的放手接受他離開。

「所以啦，Jogi我們唯一能做的，就只有盡我們所能。」或許因為他等待過的時間比他還長，Bierhoff的眼裡，是一片清澈，沒有疑惑。「剩下的，就讓Jurgen自己決定。不管是要永遠離開還是要回來，我相信，我們都能微笑的去面對。不是嗎？」

十年的等待，曾讓他心灰意冷。不過他還是依舊張開雙手，等待某日他重回自己懷中。

「嗯，也是。」

他們現在唯一能做的，也只有等待。

  
「教練，打擾了，真是對不起。」帶領著全隊的隊員，Ballack低頭致意。

應該是來慶生的客人們反而玩瘋，最後還讓主人自己清掃整理，他們的內心都深感歉疚。

「不會，你們能來看我，我很高興。」臉上柔和的微笑依然，這絕不是強顏歡笑，而是相當真誠的。

「教練，你真的．．．．」按耐不住的想要開口，Lahm卻早一步被身邊的Bierhoff拉住。

「該做的我們都做了，教練他能夠明白，給他一點時間考慮吧。」一如他在擔任經理時護著主教練般，儘管現在他們的關係已經改變，這點仍是沒有改變。

「Bierhoff經理。」昂首，他小小的腦袋再度垂了下來。只感覺到右手掌，被最重要的人握住。

「那，教練，我們走囉。」

「嗯，保重，再見了。」望著他們的背影，Klinsmann不敢肯定－放下他們，真的是一件對的決定嗎？

「我們走了，Jurgen，自己小心。」揮揮手，他突然想起十年前他離開自己眼前的景象。

「你也是，Oliver。Jogi，他們就交你了。」握起二人的手，是暫別或是永別？他目前還沒有想法。

「我會讓他們拿著歐洲盃等你的。」挑挑眉，Loew露出了不需擔心的自信表情。

「對了，教練！」在門口前，他們停下腳步「１、２。教練，生日快樂！！」

「謝謝你們。」他真的很幸福，帶了這群可愛的孩子。

「回去之後就不可能這麼悠閒了呀。」Podolski有點感嘆，難得他們可以暫時輕鬆一下。

「這是當然的。」新任教練的話，讓大家心灰意冷「接下來的體能訓練、加強練習，你們可要有心理準備。」雖然是笑著，但國家隊的眾人都感覺到了寒意。

也許馬上就要從天堂回到地獄？

  
同一時間，或是只差了幾分鐘，他們才剛踏出Klinsmann的家門，一台旅行車就在車庫前停了下來。

「爸爸！！」小女孩的聲音，讓走在最後的Bierhoff停下腳步。

「妳們回來了呀。」溫柔的抱起女兒，對跟著跑過來的兒子，Klinsmann輕輕拍撫了他的頭「怎麼樣？好玩嗎？」

「很好玩。」孩子純真的笑著，往父親的胸膛蹭。

「歡迎回來。」放下女兒，Klinsmann摟住他摯愛的妻子。

這樣的一幅天倫景象，或許才是Klinsmann想要的吧？

圍牆外的他，收回視線，沒有再多說什麼。

下一刻，一隻手搭上他的肩「十年都熬過來了，兩年算什麼呢？」他，對他笑了笑。

「說的也是。」

「喂喂，你們別偷懶，最後一個到車站的，回去要增加練習量喔。」拍手叫喊著，他對這群孩子毫不留情。

「教練！行李很重耶。」哀嚎聲不斷，明明才剛打完世界盃，怎麼連喘口氣的時間都沒有？

「不然怎麼叫訓練？快點！」教育這群孩子的方法，他或許已經找到了？

美國此刻正值酷暑，但晴朗的天空，卻令人愉悅。他們的未來，還很長的。


End file.
